Esperanza
by Schala S
Summary: ¿Brindar por Año Nuevo? ¿Para qué hacer algo semejante? Bulma, fuerte como siempre lo ha sido, intenta responderle esta pregunta a Trunks: aunque allá afuera están los androides y lo que nos rodea parece el infierno, hay un motivo. ¡Lo hay! Viñeta.


**Disclaimer**: _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERANZA<strong>

* * *

><p>—un deseo—<p>

* * *

><p>Brindar por un nuevo año, ¿para qué? Una vez, de pequeño, se lo preguntó a su mamá. En respuesta, ella dijo:<p>

—Antes, brindábamos para desearnos un muy feliz Año Nuevo, con salud, trabajo y esas cosas, cariño.

Él no le respondió.

«Antes», dijo. ¿Y «ahora»? ¿Y en nuestra situación, para qué? De esa pregunta han pasado años. Faltan minutos para medianoche, para pasar del 782 al 783; faltan minutos, ínfimos minutos, y él sigue sin encontrar la respuesta que nunca dio. ¿Por qué desear algo semejante ahora, si en este maldito infierno no tenemos derecho a desear nada? A sus dieciséis años, se niega a creer en algo semejante. Es que es un adolescente, está en años difíciles de la vida, está forjando al que será. Bulma, al otro lado de la mesa, lo entiende al mirarlo, al abrazarlo con los ojos: es un muchacho, y serlo en esta nefasta época del mundo debe ser muy doloroso. Tener que crecer, buscar una identidad, desarrollarse física y emocionalmente. Tener que moldear al individuo que será al llegar a la adultez con tantas heridas a cuestas. No debe ser fácil, se dice Bulma negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de contemplar a su único hijo, a la luz de su vida: no es fácil, cariño. ¡Sé que duele! ¡Sé que es complicado! ¡Sé que estás en la edad de las críticas, del reconocimiento de los grises, de las falencias! Y yo la tuve fácil: a tu edad, era rica y me iba de viaje sola y vivía en una era de paz. A tu edad conocí a Gokuh y a Yamcha, a los que fueron mis amigos durante tantos años. Y tú, aunque tengas a toda esta gente en el refugio, quizá te sientas solo, quizá no encuentras a tu par, a aquel que pueda entenderte del todo.

Sé que te sientes solo, mi amor, dice Bulma sin decir, dice con los ojos; sé que no entiendes para qué brindamos, que no tienes motivos al saber que los androides podrían matarnos en cualquier momento. Pero hay uno, Trunks. Te juro que, aun cuando sólo nos rodea la oscuridad, hay un motivo para brindar, para desear, para sonreír.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —grita una rubia y valiente Lunch a las doce en punto. Valiente porque es ella la que, cada Año Nuevo, tiene la capacidad de decir «feliz», la palabra que más cuesta pronunciar en esa realidad.

Y en muchas más.

Los presentes, ese pequeño grupo que sigue con vida, brindan con precarias copas. Desde Roshi a Lunch, desde Woolong a Puar, desde Mark a su hija, Videl. Las copas chocan, el chinchín se produce, y Trunks, sin ánimos, sin sonrisa en la boca, los acompaña, inercia de aquel que no entiende por qué finge sentir lo que no siente, por qué se supone que debe hacer lo que hace, por qué brindar en el epicentro del infierno si no tiene motivos. Luego, los saludos. Abrazos, besos, risas. Trunks se aleja unos pasos de todos, sin saber qué decir, encerrado en sí mismo, pero Bulma, su persistente madre, no lo hace. Lo busca, lo abraza, lo besa y lo dice:

—Feliz Año Nuevo, hijo.

Emocionado especialmente, conmovido y adolorido, negativo, por cada sentir explorado a medias en esta nueva medianoche, él reitera la vieja pregunta:

—¿Para qué?

Bulma se convence. Lo dice:

—Para tener fuerzas para seguir y jamás darnos por vencidos. ¡Nunca lo permitamos, Trunks...!

Un suspiro brota del cuerpo del hijo; es esto lo que necesita oír y es ella la única capaz de decírselo. Es el alma quien suspira, que ansía creer, que muere por fortalecerse. Trunks mira a su madre y ella siente algo muy, muy peculiar: por un instante, jura que los ojos de Trunks tienen boca, que tienen boca y son capaces de sonreír. Lo hacen, sonríen un maravilloso segundo, y la madre lo imita al notarlo. Trunks se convence, absorbe aquello que su madre expresa, se alimenta de ella como siempre lo ha hecho y escribe la palabra, _esa_ palabra, en su corazón.

Y él lo dice, por fin:

-Feliz... Año Nuevo, mamá.

Para mantenernos fuertes, para no dejarnos vencer, para seguir soñando con un futuro mejor. Para continuar avanzando hacia esa luz que brilla más allá, la meta, el motivo.

No nos dejemos vencer nunca, mamá. Nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota Final<strong>_

_Hasta hace una hora no sabía que este fic iba a existir. De repente abrí el bloc de notas y empecé a escribirlo y ahora ya está terminado. Nada, no sé muy bien qué decir, porque este fic no fue premeditado; nació de la nada. _

_Lindas sorpresas que a veces nos suceden._

_Creo que entra dentro del microuniverso (?) de mis fics en línea Mirai. Tranquilamente, podría ser una precuela de _El porqué_ o _Tres formas de unión_. Incluso de _Mi maestro_. O bien una continuación de _Legado_. _

_Pero bueno, voy a aprovechar el momento para desearles un gran año, con salud, con trabajo, con paz y amor y una profunda __**empatía**__, esa que le falta al mundo y que tan desesperadamente necesitamos sentir por el prójimo. Brindo por la empatía, por la tranquilidad y por las emociones de todos nosotros. ¡Brindo por la esperanza que tanto eleva nuestras almas! _

_**¡Feliz 2015! **_

_Un abrazo cálido y sentido para todos Uds., para el imperfecto aunque hermoso fandom de _Dragon Ball_. ¡Chinchín! _

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball <em>© Akira Toriyama


End file.
